IsshoniZutto
by Mina Uchiha
Summary: Sequel to 'Abused Innocence'. The chronicles of Tomoyo and Eriol after the confessions and a whole lot of fluff! Rated to be safe, no lemon, Review! Every chapter will have its own rating and genre...
1. War

_**Isshoni, Zutto**_

_**Sequel to Abused Innocence**_

_**Chapter one.**_

_**So I finally start the ever prolonged sequel of my previous fan fiction, **__**Abused Innocence**__**. This whole fiction is going to be pure, utter and complete baseless FLUFF! So all you fluff lovers will hopefully like it…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own all the fluff! MUAHAHAHA! …(in a tiny low voice) I don't own CCS…**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Eriol-sama, please, it is time for us to negotiate…" Suppi said, being in his guardian form.

"Ah…" Eriol replied.

He was feeling really very positive about everything now. But he also knew that this would not be something very fruitful or easy either.

His mind had wandered off to the previous four weeks of his life. The best two weeks of his life yet. He had brought Tomoyo back and now they were back to their normal lives, except now he could visit Tomoyo whenever he wanted without a stupid Yoshi yelling at him and beating the crud out of Tomoyo.

He would go to Tomoyo's apartment every day after school and spend some time with her. He had made Nakuru shift their and would drop Suppi off at Tomoyo's place every morning before school for Nakuru's company.

No one really knew much about their so called 'relationship' because he still hardly hung around with her. They bothered not to tell Yamazaki and Chiharu because they knew that then every single person at school would know. And you'd be surprised how well Tomoyo and Eriol kept it a secret.

Eriol knew too well that Tomoyo didn't feel comfortable with public display of affection and so they stayed 'best friends' at school while became 'lovers' at home or otherwise. Syaoran knew it the moment he saw Eriol enter school with Tomoyo's hand in his. As predicted, Sakura didn't get a single word of it. She was as dense as ever and never even noticed the slightest hint of 'relation' between the two. Then Syaoran had told her what happened and she was overjoyed much that she started screaming and giggling in between class. Everyone had been staring at her like she was some kind of alien from Uranus.

He thought it would go away now after the load was off but still, every night when he lay in bed, all he could see was her face in front of his eyes, all he could feel was her soft skin on his palms, all he could taste was her sweet lips against his. Ever since that night in Japan, he had started _needing_ Tomoyo even more than before.

His father was quite surprised when he found out that, for the first time in his life, had Eriol actually asked him for money. And boy was he proud that his son had started 'applying money to act in accordance with his own needs of life'. But Eriol had actually taken money so that he could pay off Tomoyo's apartment's rent.

"Let's go, Spinel." Eriol said.

Eriol jumped on his horse and let Suppi stride with him. The horse galloped it's way into the Country of Chaos. They had been taking some rest since they had been on this journey for a week now. Eriol couldn't easily teleport himself because he had a huge caravan with him and it would drain too much unnecessary power out of him.

The whole country was damp and depressive. Only a few people who were on the streets were dirty and poor. They wore rags and had mud in their hair. All the rest seemed quite well off actually. Most of them were wearing gold jewelry and had expensive clothing similar to that of kings.

Sure, there was a lot of money in this kingdom, a kingdom which rid other countries off their commodities, and took it as it's own. But Eriol could sense no happiness in them. There was just lust for power and hunger for money and nothing else.

"Please, please, I beg of you. Let him go, he is all that we have!" Screamed a young woman as she stood on the ground, holding a small baby in her arms.

Eriol turned his attention to the woman. By the looks of it, she wasn't as rich as the others. She had long brown hair which were tangle free and her eyes had tears held in them. The worry in her voice and anxiety in her eyes reminded him so much of Tomoyo when he had said his goodbye to her two weeks ago.

He smiled at the woman, holding her tiny baby in her embrace. The wouldn't have been more than a month old. Eriol turned his attention to the person that she had been worried about. He was a young man, not more than a year or two older than himself. He was being held in chains by the guards of the kingdom.

He was telling the woman off, scolding her for coming outside from her home.

"Farah, please go inside. Keep Temari safe. I will be fine. I have to go, it's okay…" He said to her.

But the woman kept on insisting that he would die if he went.

"You bitch, stop whining!" One the of the guards said, as he lifted his huge sword and slashed through her.

She let out a piercing scream and fell to the ground, her baby crying as they both descended towards mother earth.

"FARAH!!!!" The man called out as he broke away from the grip of the guards and ran towards his wife.

Eriol stood there, his eyes wide open in grief. It was all so sudden, he couldn't even account for her death. Just by worrying for her husband had she lost her life. He imagine Tomoyo in that state and wanted to throw up just by the thought.

The young man held her head in his hands, his eyes dropping tears on her face. He knelt down to kiss her, only to touch cold, lifeless lips.

"NOOO!!!" He screamed towards the sky.

Eriol couldn't take so much screaming and grieving so he chose to end it right there and move on.

He speeded up the horse's trot and got closer to the castle. But instead of finding castle guards standing outside, he found Kinshim herself standing as a welcoming party.

She absolutely disgusted him. And he, of course, absolutely disgusted her. He hated her for her mercilessness, wickedness and abuse of power. While she loathed him for his kindness, unlimited power and intelligence. It seemed quite obvious she wanted it.

She was wearing a long, black cloak with white piping. Around her neck was a shell shaped silver necklace. She wasn't wearing anything godly but she was looking like a ruler. Her purple hair were tied back in a bun but were puffing out from the side. Her complete iris and cornea were colored black and her eyes were shimmering.

She held a wicked smirk on her face as she looked down on Eriol.

"You are wrong if you think I will negotiate with a worthless boy who calls himself a wizard. If you had power, you would use it. But sadly, you WASTE it all in order to "keep peace"" Kinshim mocked.

Then she swung her hand, and without letting Eriol say a word, she teleported him back to his castle. Eriol closed his eyes and wondered, "Does she really want such an ultimate war…?" Eriol thought.

The war going to rage tomorrow, for it would take Kinshim's army that long to reach the country. Eriol went to the king, with Suppi retiring back to his room, and told the king to get ready for a war.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Blood. The soul substance which signifies life and all it's pleasures. Maybe it was really worthless in front of her. I kept on swaying my staff into mid air. The forces of nature had resided to my call and were being very effective. It was easier than he had thought. Kinshim had sadly lost some of her energy which teleporting her WHOLE army to the country.

"Earth, obey my command, RISE…" I chanted out loud.

Just by this call did the whole earth shook. Quick sands started forming beneath the soldiers of Chaos. They screamed and sunk in without any warning.

The wind blew fiercely and caused a great resistance to the enemy army. The allied soldiers were swinging their swords and running towards the enemy, trying their best to protect their country

I had too, a job which I was to fulfill. And I would because I knew that all of those people were counting on me. I moved forward into the battle and started using the forces of water.

"Water, obey my command, LIVE…" I said.

And just like that, a huge tsunami rose from the depth of the ground. I was actually surprised myself because I didn't think that the land around me had so much ground water. It formed a shadow on Kinshim's army and swept them away.

The soldiers screamed as they started vanishing into black abyss to where the water was draining. It was small portal that I had created. I was taking so many lives, but I was saving so many in return. Those soldiers were in thousands but the force of the water couldn't let any escape.

A drop of sweat dropped from my forehead and I narrowed down my eyes as I completely drained out the water. My magic was on it's lower levels and so was ineffective towards Kinshim. Her repulsive, absolutely revolting smirk was not wearing off even though I had finished off her whole army. She held her necklace in her hand and chanted something I didn't quite catch and suddenly, out of nowhere, the same number of men appeared.

I gasped in surprise and took a step back. This was all going wrong. She had become really strong. Half of my magic was being used to resist her from using magic against my own army and I was not ready to let my guard down when it was my friends' lives at stake. My staff glowed as I put an enormous amount of my power in it and suddenly, the sun started blazing furiously.

The enemy would've felt like they were themselves on fire. The four elements at their peek, the wind forcing the fire to blaze even hotter. But when I was focusing all my energy towards the army, I felt a huge thud at the back of my head. I fell down to the ground and felt someone put my hands back on my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked up, my anger raging, at Kinshim. Her eyes were beaming in pride and satisfaction.

"so little Clow, looks like I won!" She mocked.

I smirked back and said, "Tying my hands at my back wont make you win. My magic works non the less…"

I knew it did. It wouldn't have been this powerful but it was enough. I was fully confident in my abilities.

"Ah uh ah… don't be such a party pooper dear. Look what I have here…" She said as she pointed towards her guards. (A/n THAT RHYMES!!)

They were just two anonymous guards. I shrugged at them, but as they moved apart did I understand her indigenous plan. A young woman, unconscious, with her head hanging down. He arms held by the two guards.

Her raven hair fell over her shoulders and down. Her pale skin, covered with spots of mud and dust. _Tomoyo._

"TOMOYO!!" I screamed as I tried to move my body towards her.

It was to no avail. I was being held back by the guard. I was forced to watch Tomoyo in pain. And over all of that, I couldn't use my power.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sat on her couch, the TV on but not the slightest bit of attention being paid towards it. Nakuru sat beside her and watched the TV joyously.

"Nee, Nakuru-chan. He is still not letting you get to him…?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Nakuru looked towards Tomoyo and shook her head. Tomoyo sighed and closed her eyes. She was clinging to her dress and holding back her screams and pain. Eriol had put a barrier around Nakuru so that she could not contact him. He didn't want Tomoyo to get in trouble, or Nakuru leave her and didn't want Tomoyo to worry either.

"Tomoyo dear, I trust him but I really doubt he will come ba-" Sonomi started.

"HE WILL!! I know he will! He always came back!" Tomoyo yelled at her mother.

She had told her mother that he had gone on a business trip with his father.

"I'm sorry dear but it has been 3 weeks…" Sonomi said.

"He will… come back…" Tomoyo spoke to herself.

Suddenly Nakuru's eyes shot open and she turned her gaze towards the door. Her eyes had narrowed down and an expression of worry was painted on her face.

The door bell rang. Tomoyo joyously looked towards the door and ran towards it. She had got the confidence that it was Eriol because Nakuru had always been able to sense his magic. Any magic that is, but who else could it be, right?

"Tomoyo-chan, I don't think you should open the door!!" Nakuru yelled from behind.

Tomoyo yanked the door open and gasped.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**What dya think!?! Is Tomoyo really captured? Who is standing outside the door that Nakuru told Tomoyo not to get the door and Tomoyo gasped!?! Has Eriol really gotten captured!?? Find out in the next chapter of… Isshoni, Zutto!**_


	2. Death

_**Isshoni, Zutto**_

_**Sequel to Abused Innocence**_

_**Chapter 2: Death**_

_**Genre: Action/ Adventure/**__** Humor**_

_**Rating: **__**T**__** for language**_

_**Chapter 2 and no doubt about it. I guess the fluff was getting into my brain and was doing some damage so I had to let it out and fast! But these chapters are a bit Action/ Adventure and Humor(or at least I would like to think…) but I warn you, this chapter might be a bit of a failed attempt towards humor at first but later on, it will have a bit of angst… no what am I saying! It will have a LOT of angst!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the corny jokes made by Eriol in this fiction but haven't reached the status of owning CCS… YET mind you!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was lost. The country I was supposed to protect, my magic and my only means of going back to my world. But at least I had Tomoyo by my side. She was sleeping with her head resting to the wall.

It was really very odd. Kinshim had somehow extracted all of my magic out of me while I was caught. I really did think it was impossible and I still do. But I couldn't use a speck of my magic now. Suppi had been captured by one of her dragon type shrieking creatures. I wonder how he would be.

I turned towards the girl who was laying opposite to me and smiled a bit. How did Kinshim know of Tomoyo and me…? My head was hurting like it was being hit by a hammer constantly. But at least, she was safe. Her pale skin was glowing under the moon light, her pink lips as pink as ever. And her raven hair as- wait! Her hair are SHORT!!!!

I turned my head back and studied this girl as she started to wake up. I stared at her into her eyes. Those eyes were pure amethyst and they were shining with valor but they were not my Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo's eyes had so much depth and sadness in them which she had always desperately tried to hide. These eyes were easily readable and didn't have a spot of grief, just hatred and determination.

"Carl?" She asked me.

I looked at her as I noticed that she was addressing to me. Who was this Carl she was speaking of? I shook my head and tried to look away but there was just so much resemblance.

Suddenly we both heard a voice from outside. I turned my gaze to small window which was constructed on the top of the wall. It was obviously an underground cellar. The walls were all stony and grey with leakage everywhere. The bars were tightly fixed and had very narrow gaps between them.

I saw the girl look up to the small window and gasp in happiness. She got up to her feet in haste and ran to the window, standing on her toes as she neared her face.

Through the bars, I could see a young man with blue hair, a pale complexion, two blue ey-… wait! He was freakin' spittin' image of me DUDE! What the fuck was going on here!?!?!?!?!?!?!

First I see this weird copy of Tomoyo and now of me. He was obviously laying on the ground to reach down to 'parallel Tomoyo' whom I will denote as P Tomoyo now. And the boy would be P Me as long as I don't find their real names.

"Are you okay, love?" The boy said.

Nope, first of all, his voice was different than mine. It was a little less low.

"Yes, I'm fine. That B.I.T.C.H. stole all of my magic. I knew no good would come of it…!!" The P Tomoyo screamed.

Okay, second of all, _MY_ Tomoyo would never use such language. She was much more polite and mature. And I was proud of it!! 

"Sshhh, they'll hear you. I'll get you out-" Before the P Me could finish up, P Tomoyo ascended up to him and caught him in a kiss from between the bars.

Oh Good God, it was nice and cute at first, then it became disgusting, now it was becoming just plain boring. It was like a small soap opera.

By what I had gathered up, P Tomoyo's name was actually 'Karin' and P Me without glasses' name was 'Carl'. Nice, nee? You must be wondering how I gathered that information while all they were doing was sickening me with their relentless kissing. They were also moaning each other's names. It was obvious that they would be moaning each other's names because, think about it, wouldn't it be just down right _wrong_ if I was kissing Tomoyo and she would be whispering to me Yamazaki's or Suppi's name. That would just be _strange_.

Hmm, kissing Tomoyo… how I wanted to do that right now, watching those two out of breath but still going strong. So accepted, we never kissed this… sickeningly… before because we didn't literally eat each other's lips and tongues. I mean, now looking at them, I was wondering, wouldn't their lips be hurting by now, with such force being exerted on them.

Dear Lord, help me! I am so wasted that I was analyzing two people as they were kissing. I had better things to think about now that I was in a prison cell and without magic. I needed a way to contact Suppi and check if Tomoyo was alright. It's funny, so me and Tomoyo, even in parallel dimensions, are together. It is truly fate- no wait! Back to the main topic here. I need to find a way to get my magic back from Kinshim.

FINALLY, those two parted the Karin said, "Don't worry about me. I'll get my way out of here. You go before aunt catches you…"

Carl looked at her worriedly but then obeyed her and ran off. I would never leave Tomoyo like that! Even if she would get her way, I would at least protest twice or thrice, NOT listen to her the first time she tells me off!!

"You are Clow, the great wizard right?" Karin asked me.

I looked at her and nodded. Look at that now, her lips were swollen! See now that's what happens when you kiss like that!!!

"I'm sorry you had your powers taken away. Kinshim is my aunt and she stole my powers from me. All I can do is steel or extract other people's powers…" She said, bowing her head.

"Do you know how to get them back…?" I asked.

"Yes, but only if I can go near her. She has them trapped in her necklace since she really can't control all the magic that you possess." She replied, looking up to me.

"I knew it! She was still as wretched as ever and still can't use my powers!" I boasted.

Man, did I get all proud of myself.

I had to get my magic back at all costs. This was not a battle I was about to loose, even though Kinshim had already seemingly won. But before that, I needed to get out of that stupid cell and so I focused all my brain cells towards the metal bars.

"We need to get out of here first…" I heard Karin a.k.a. P Tomoyo say.

'Gee, no kidding…' I thought as I looked at her sarcastically.

"Isn't there a dog here with the keys?" I said to myself as I got up from my previous position and looked through the metal bars.

"No, the keys are kept in magic locks. I don't think it will be easy to get them back…" She replied.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer. I backed away from the bars and waited for the person to come into the dim light of the moon to see two glowing eyes nearer to the floor.

"Spinel!" I rejoiced.

What good timing he had. He opened up his mouth as I moved away towards the wall and a beam of light came from the his mouth. And just like that, the pattern at which the light had directed, the bars disintegrated.

"Who- W-What is that!?" Karin yelled as she pointed towards Suppi.

"Daidouji-san?" Suppi said as he looked towards the girl on the floor.

"No Spinel, that is the parallel existence of Tomoyo…" I corrected.

Suppi kept staring at her as she stuck to wall in fear.

"You aren't afraid of Kinshim's dragons yet you are afraid of a magical jaguar guardian…?" I mocked.

"I was brought up with those dragons, okay! I have my own one too… well come to think about it. I could've called it to save me… guess it must of slipped my mind…" She said, smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

I gave her a death glare as much as I hated to give it to Tomoyo's incarnation, and escaped through the gap between the metal bars.

All through the damp and absolutely abhorrent, foul-smelling, hard-to-walk-by, narrow, steep and disgustingly wretched passageways, Karin guided me and Suppi up. I didn't think Kinshim would be this careless about my guardian.

"I thought you were caught…" I asked Suppi.

"Those dragons are no match for me-" Unfortunately he was cut of by a high growl.

"Those dragons are the strongest creatures in all of this dimension, if you might know!" Karin said, while she stuck up her nose and closed her eyes in arrogance.

Thirdly- _My_ Tomoyo was not this snobbish or arrogant. She was down to earth, she was modest, she is the BEST!

Okay enough of that,

"Well, I am a creation of Eriol-sama, a reincarnation of Clow Reed, the most powerful magician in all of this UNIVERSE! I am the one of the strongest guardians in ALL of the dimensions…" Suppi said in a know-it-all-for-your-information tone.

"Who are the others…?" She asked.

"There is Ruby Moon, Eriol-sama's other guardian and my partner. And there are both Cerberus and Yue who are the guardians of the Mistress of the Clow in another dimension…" Suppi replied, still not looking towards Karin.

"Well I don't care, my dragons are still very strong!" She replied, yet again, stubbornly and arrogantly.

"I would rather enjoy Daidouji-san's company than yours." Suppi said out of the blue, "She is more 'conversable' and 'worthwhile'"

I chuckled at his comment. It was indeed true, and of course I would think so, come on. She was my everything for Kami-sama's sake.

For some odd but absolutely foreseeable reason, both Suppi and Karin kept bickering and insulting each other all through our little journey towards Kinshim 'wonderland' and you know, our journey was just as rotten!

Finally, I could view a small door, which was shaped like a triangle. I went on my knees to go through.

"Ah, little Eriol. I see my naughty little, disobedient, good-for-nothing, and ever so unfortunate niece has guided you through my castle and to me. Well, I am going to enjoy this…" I heard Kinshim speak in a very interested tone.

I turned my attention towards the witch standing beside me. I glared at her as furiously as I could, hoping, to no avail, that maybe she would give up by my death glare.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Before Eriol could stand up to his feet, two men came from behind and gripped his arms harshly. Eriol, still with the staunch expression, tried to break himself free but the grip of the two guards was too tight. He fiddled with every part of his body, and when he saw all attempts futile, he pushed his legs open and hit both the guards at the same time at the place where-it-hurts-real-bad.

The guards flinched and fell to their knees. Eriol stood on his feet, first hit the guard on his right hard with his elbow on the guards back, while he put his left foot on the other guard and jumped on him. Before he could give a victory look towards Kinshim though, seven more guards came and pinned Eriol down. Eriol beat two or three but the number was too much since he was unarmed and the guards had big baseball-bat-like-thingies in their hands. Eriol was good, no doubt, but not THAT good.

He looked up from the ground towards Kinshim and growled in anger. Kinshim just smiled evilly towards him, but without saying a single word, turned towards the already frightened but held back niece of hers.

"So, Karin, you chose to contravene me yet again… I see…" Kinshim said.

"What you are doing is wrong! Give him back his powers or else I will take yours away!" Karin screamed at Kinshim's face.

Kinshim got angered by such blunt behavior from her niece and turned towards one of the guards standing away from the whole scene.

"Bring him forth NOW!" She yelled in an orderly tone.

The guard nodded, bowed and then brought closer to them, a boy who's hands were handcuffed back to his back.

"CARL!" Karin screamed as she was about run to him but Kinshim blocked her way.

Kinshim snapped her fingers and they were instantly in the throne room. Eriol was still face down on the floor and could feel the cold marble of the floor of the castle pinch his cheeks.

"Let him go…!" Karin begged Kinshim as she smirked at the girl.

"You have bothered me long enough that I will tolerate you now!" Kinshim declared.

And just like that, without a single hint or warning, she grasped tightly a sword from one of her guards and plunged it straight into Carl's heart.

Eriol turned his attention to Karin with his eyes wide open. He didn't know what to do because he was helpless. Karin, without thinking of anything else, shrieked, "NO!!" and ran towards Carl who was still held up to his feet by the guards.

She hugged him, trying to conceal the wound to his heart by her chest. Tears gushed through her eyes as blood gushed through his body. The grip on Eriol had loosened enough that he could come up to his knees but he was in no position to retaliate just yet. He got up and turned away as he heard the Tomoyo-look alike grieve over her lover's death.

Karin held Carl's head from behind him and buried her face into his neck. She whispered to him, calling him back. Carl choked an amount of blood, a little of it falling on her back. And then, he fell limp on her, shifting his whole body wait on her. She tightened the grip around him so that he wouldn't fall but his weight overpowered her and so they both fell on their knees.

Eriol's eyes closed as he heard Karin scream and yearn and moan for her love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She was there opposite of him, sitting on the floor, her eyes having dark circles around them by lack of sleep and crying. The tears on her face were glistering fresh and she was hugging her legs tightly. Her back was resting to the wall and her dirt, torn white dress was sticking to the ground.

They had been locked up in magically bound prisons for the past 5 days and she had barely had a piece of bread and some water since then. Eriol would occasionally gaze at her, but would never have the guts to speak to her. He had no words. He had no words to make her feel better. He had no words to make her smile. He had no words to bring Carl back to life. He had no words to express his guilt. So all he could do was keep quiet. Suppi was been captured and put in a cage where he couldn't use any magic. He had been beaten up recently and was laying unconscious.

While Eriol had been rotting in the prison, he had started pondering over the past occurrences. He had been so immature before but now the thought had escaped into his mind.

It was a nauseating thought which made him feel like throwing up just by thinking of it. Ever since he had come to this inopportune world, all he had seen was loss and grief. There was an odd distress in the whole atmosphere.

The women who cried while seeing their husbands off before they went to war. The man who lost his wife just because she wanted him to stay back. Now this girl, a replica of Tomoyo, who had her loved one killed, _murdered_, in front of her. A boy who was identical to Eriol in so many ways, most of which, even more than the physical appearance, his love towards another person, a person like Karin.

He wanted to push the thought aside, he wanted to think of something else, force himself to ponder over something different, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help himself but to think of putting himself and Tomoyo in the same situation. He couldn't manage it, even thinking about it.

For as long as he could imagine, Tomoyo had meant the world to him. Now that his whole life was flashing in front of him, he was wondering if he had ever been able to rightfully express his true feelings towards her. Those three words, although, had said so much, but they were not enough. His feelings, those feelings which he held back, couldn't be put in words. Ever since she had come back from Japan, he had started loving her more than ever.

There wasn't a night when he hadn't dreamt of her. There wasn't a day when he hadn't thought of her. There wasn't a moment when he didn't love her. By every passing day, he _wanted_ her more. By every passing hour, he _needed_ her more. By every passing minute, he _treasured_ more. By every passing second, he_ cherished_ her more. By every single look, he wanted her more _feverishly._ By every single embrace, he wanted her _closer._ By every single kiss, he wanted to kiss _more fervently_.

He sat there, his head leaning towards the back wall. He had to get out of here now that his anxiety to see Tomoyo, his resolve to express his feelings, his want to know if she was safe, crept on him. He could see his staff a few meters away. Kinshim had kept the two in her throne room for complete check but she had gone out of the room for now. Eriol had grown weak and feeble during all this time due to lack of food and sleep. But he knew he had to do something. The guards had all gone back to their quarters for food and so he had his chance.

Karin's feet had been chained together and her skin had many cuts on it. Those cuts were mainly there so that she couldn't move. Her whole body was injured by Kinshim's relentless and merciless hitting. And Karin had gone so numb on the death of Carl that she didn't, at all, resist. She let Kinshim beat the fuck out of her.

Suppi started to wake up, looked around for any familiar faces. He came up to his feet and gazed over at his master. Eriol looked back into his eyes and gestured him to stay put. Suppi nodded stayed there.

Eriol had transferred almost all of his magic into his staff while he was putting a spell on the soldiers of Chaos so if he could just get a hold of it, he could turn things around.

He whispered a few words which made his staff float in the air. The staff was trembling and after a few seconds of maintaining itself in mid air, it dropped on the floor with a thud. Eriol, still determined, focused all the energy left in him into the staff and it rose again from the ground, trembling even more. It levitated towards him until it hit the magic bind. The staff had a huge shield made around and it penetrated the magic bind. But as soon as Eriol grasped the staff, Kinshim raged inside.

"WHAT THE!?! How did you get that thing?!" She screamed as she started her venture towards eternal rampage.

Eriol, on his knees, turned to her. He held his staff up and was about to swish it. But before he could do so, he felt a huge force hit him in his stomach. The magic seal broke and he went flying into the air and he kit the wall. But he didn't let go of the staff. He put the staff on the floor and tried to pull himself up on his feet when he saw Kinshim hold her necklace in her hands and glare at him.

He felt another huge force on his back and fell down hard on his face on the floor. The left part of his forehead started bleeding. Then she walked towards him, put her hand on his shoulder and lifted him up.

"You wretched little, mother fucking bastard!" She screamed as she dug her huge, absolutely disgusting nail in his shoulder.

Eriol winced and made a groaning sound. Blood seeped out from his skin and then soaked his clothes. Then Kinshim snapped her fingers near her necklace and threw Eriol to the wall again. Out of no where, a huge gash appeared on Eriol stomach. Eriol held his stomach tight as he managed to plan something.

'H-her power seems to be in that necklace… I need to get that…' He thought as he gazed up at the shell shaped necklace.

Half of Eriol was soaked in blood as he put his strain on the staff again and tried to rise to his feet. She was about to slap him when he blocked her attack from his Sun Staff. He pushed her over but she landed on her feet a few meters back. Eriol looked up at her, and glared angrily.

Kinshim put her hand to her neck to notice that he necklace wasn't there. She looked down and then looked at Eriol in fear. Eriol held up his hand covered in his own blood which had a silver shell hanging from it.

"Looking… f-for this…" Eriol mocked, even though he was feeling inextinguishable pain in his stomach.

"No matter, I can use my powers just fine without it. You are not in the position to use magic…" She said, regaining her pride.

Eriol's eyes opened wide in shock and horror.

'This is the end…' Eriol thought as he grasped the Staff tighter. Suppi helplessly looked over while his master got beaten up.

Kinshim raised her hand and brought it up to Eriol's level. She put her thumb and middle finger together and pushed hard. Eriol closed his eyes, ready to feel pain as he heard the snap echo through the large room. But for a brief second or two, he didn't feel anything. He hesitantly opened his eyes and looked towards her.

Karin was laying on her chest, gripping Kinshim's ankle in her hand.

'Karin stole her magic…' He thought.

He had to act quick.

"Let me GO!" Kinshim yelled as she tried to fiddle her way out of her grip.

But Karin kept her grip strong and didn't let go. She faced the ground and didn't look up until the right time.

Eriol had little time so he had to act quick. He took the necklace in his hand and put it with his Staff. The light splintered and the Silver Shell fused with the Staff. Eriol felt a surge of energy flow through him as he held the staff towards Kinshim.

"This is the last of m energy, Kinshim, only for you…" Eriol mumbled as the staff started glowing.

Kinshim looked horrified.

"Burn in Hell, BITCH!" Karin yelled as Eriol staff slowed brighter and shot light through Kinshim.

Kinshim screamed and shrieked and what not. It was a slow, painful death. And with herself, she took with her a Karin who had spent the last of her life sending a bloody tyrant to 'burn in Hell'.

And with that, Eriol felt the last of his life energy escape him and fell numb on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**SO there we go… the finish of chapter 2… sorry kiddos but I had to kill Eriol one day or another. The next chapter will be Eriol's funeral and Tomoyo's depression… told you it will be angsty…**_

_**Ja Ne…**_


	3. I Want To Know You

_**Isshoni, Zutto**_

_**Sequel to Abused Innocence**_

_**Chapter 3: The Want To Know You**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Romance/ Fluff(I want such a genre to exist)**_

_**Rating: T or M(for weak hearted people) but no lemon people!**_

_**Third chapter and yes I was kidding, this chapter is NOT our beloved Eriol's funeral. You think I would kill him SO EASILY! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime what so ever…**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tomoyo opened the door and gasped at the sight. Spinel, in his guardian form, stood in front of her on his four legs. He had blood glimmering all over his fine coat which had some dirt on it as well. Underneath him was blood dripping.

Tomoyo leapt in front and took off the burden from Suppi because he had on him a near to death Eriol.

"Eriol! Oh Eriol, dear what happened…?" Tomoyo gasped, but she was choking on her words.

She was so in shock and trauma that she wasn't able to speak. Nakuru came running from behind. Tomoyo lifted Eriol's arm behind her head and tried to pull him up. His blood felt warm around her neck. Nakuru held the other arm and let Tomoyo guide them to her room. Tomoyo, carefully, set down Eriol on the bed and lifted his legs up on the bed.

Then she ran to the head board and bent down to a seemingly unconscious Eriol. She put her hand over his forehead and ran it through his hair.

"Eriol, love, please be okay!" She whispered to him worriedly as her mother came from behind.

"I heard some screaming, Tomoyo, is everything ok- Oh my, I shouldn't have gone to the bathroom. What happened to him!?!?" Sonomi shrieked as she entered the room with a towel wrapped around her head.

Nakuru closed up on Tomoyo and whispered to her in her ear, "I'll go and see Suppi-chan…"

Tomoyo didn't reply for she kept her attention towards Eriol.

Eriol, meekly, lifted his arm and put his already blood coated hand on Tomoyo's cheek. Tomoyo had tears running down his hand and some falling directly on his face. He opened his eyes just barely as he felt her hand squeeze his hand on her cheek.

"I-I… I love… you… Tomo…" Before completing his sentence, Tomoyo put her fingers gently on his lips.

"You don't need to waste energy right now!" She scolded.

Eriol closed his eyes. His hand dropped lifelessly on the bed and Tomoyo whispered, "I love you too, just as much…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo sat next to her mother, fidgeting with her food. She had her eyes on the meat loaf but wasn't in the mood to eat. She had only been sitting there because her mother had forced her to.

"So what happened?" Sonomi asked quietly.

She hadn't asked Tomoyo yesterday when all of the thing happened because Tomoyo was already burdened enough. Tomoyo didn't look up from her food. A million excuses ran through her mind so she stuck with one. A car crash? A thief? A fight? So she stuck with a mob of gangsters beating him up.

"How is he feeling right now?" Sonomi asked after she got a story from her daughter about the gang.

Tomoyo kept silent. She didn't want to answer. She held back the tears in her eyes. She really didn't want to talk about it. She was still mad at her mother was doubting Eriol even for a second. True, he had gone away longer than any time before but she had always believed in Eriol. The four weeks before Eriol left, she knew his love was real.

She quietly got up from her chair and walked towards her room. Her mother stayed quiet and didn't object. Sonomi felt a surge of guilt over take her so she chose to stay out of it all.

Tomoyo opened the door to her room and peered inside. Eriol was lying on the bed and Nakuru had her hands over his chest. Both Tomoyo and Nakuru had been successful in hiding the deep cut in his stomach from her mother because she knew if Sonomi found that his condition was so serious, she would rush him to a hospital.

Tomoyo walked towards the bed and saw him wincing a bit in pain. She went lower to him and gave him a light peck on his cheek. But his expression stayed the same. She sat down beside him and kept her eyes on him. He was seemingly in so much pain. It devastated her inside to see him in so much pain.

She heard a knock on the door and so she wiped the tears off her face and turned to there door.

"May we come in…?" A tiny voice called out.

Tomoyo smiled brightly. She was sure glad to see them. She nodded and stood up from her sitting position.

Sakura came in the room and pulled Tomoyo hard into a hug. Tomoyo hugged back tightly, letting Sakura sooth her pain. She could see Syaoran come in from the door behind Sakura. He had some flowers in his hands.

"Daidouji, how is he?" He asked, his expression worried.

Tomoyo could see that he was trying to hide his worry but she knew that Syaoran considered Eriol to be like a brother. She smiled to him, reassuring him that he was stable and gestured Nakuru to leave. She did as she was told and closed the door behind her. Tomoyo could feel that Nakuru was also very shattered by hr master's health. It was as if his health was slowly making her weaker. And it was quite obvious because Nakuru got her life from this man.

"I hope he's okay…" Sakura said, worriedly looking towards a slumbering Eriol as she sat on the couch.

Syaoran put the flowers beside and him and sat down opposite to both the girls.

After a little discussion of what happened, Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear.

"It's been bothering me for a while… but how do you feel about.. I dunno… kissing your BEST friend…?" She asked bluntly.

Tomoyo heated up and she blushed 67 shades of maroon.

"S-Sakura…" She replied. "Well… I did feel a bit awkward in the beginning but now I'm used to it a guess…"

It was true, she felt very embarrassed in the beginning but soon she let it go and took him more than just a best friend. But ever since that night when Eriol had come for her to Japan, she never noticed a slightest bit of hesitation in Eriol. He found it perfectly fine to kiss her or hug her or caress her hair.

Tomoyo changed the topic and looked towards Syaoran and then Sakura.

Sakura blushed at Tomoyo's gesture and shook her head violently.

"Well, hurry up!" Tomoyo scolded jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo stood in her kitchen, stirring a wooden spoon in the huge pot which had simmering soup in it. She was making it for Suppi who had been resting in Nakuru's room, since he couldn't be seen by her mother who had come from Japan while Eriol had gone.

Her mind was obviously on different things. She was looking blankly in the soup. She was wearing a thin silk sleeveless shirt with another silk gown on top and silk pajamas underneath.

"Tomoyo…" She heard a heavy voice call out.

Tears dwelled up in her eyes and she refrained from looking away from the pot.

**-Tomoyo's P.O.V.-**

I was angry. I didn't want to look at him. Or maybe it was just that I didn't want him to see my tears.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to me.

This made me really boil up. I furiously turned my head towards him. His condition was awful. He had a bandage on his forehead, his whole abdomen was covered with bandages. His arms had a few minor bruises on them and he hadn't hand his glasses on.

"'I'm sorry!?!?' That all you have to say!?" I yelled at him but I kept my position.

He started walking closer to me.

"You had me worried sick ERIOL! I couldn't sleep at night thinking you would be hurt! AND THIS IS HOW YOU COME BACK! Now I will ALWAYS FEAR LOSING-" Before he let me scold him, he pulled me in a hug.

And I was not at any point surprised. He would never let me lecture about such things since we were young. And I didn't think he would let me start now. I desperately wanted to push him away and show him that I was angry, but how could I? The truth was, I wanted to hold him just as much. I wanted to be in his arms again, again after so long.

I knew he could feel my hot tears on his bare chest but I couldn't help it. I wanted to hold them back, but I couldn't.

I dug my face in his chest as he rested his chin on my head. I could feel him take in a breath from my hair. He would always do that and then compliment on my hair too.

I let him do what ever he wished. He had been out cold a week and three days. Thank goodness we had already graduated from high school and it was our summer vacations.

Nakuru had drained most of her strength trying to heal Eriol using magic and had been successful in not letting him die. I tended to his minor wound such as the forehead and arms. Nakuru put a few minor stitches on the stomach while she used the rest of her magic to heal him.

Though right now, he wasn't completely healed. I refrained from getting close to or putting force on his stomach due to the wound but he kept pulling me closer.

But finally he pushed me away lovingly and looked into my eyes. He put his hands on my face and wiped away the tears by his thumbs. I looked into his ocean of azure and searched for answers. His look was so different from before. It was so much more serious and… fatal…

But before I could ask him what was wrong, he caught my lips in a kiss. I closed my eyes gently and let him kiss and started to kiss back. But in a flash, I could feel him pin me hard to the wall. I hit the wall by his force and my back straightened as I lifted my head to kiss him deeper.

He had kissed me so many times before, but never had I ever felt him kiss me this way before. Eriol had never been this forcefully violent in a kiss before. And somehow, I liked the feel of it.

He took his hands down from my face and towards my shoulders. Then he broke apart but kept only a centimeter's distance between his lips and mine. I opened my eyes half to see him push his body against my body again as he kissed me again. He only did that to give me enough space to take in a breath of oxygen.

And as he kissed me more and more passionately, his hands went to my shoulders and he started to force the loose silk gown off of me. His hands made contact with my bare skin. His every touch left jitters down my body. The gown fell to the floor and he started caressing and tickling my arms. His fingers moved up and down my arms and forearms. I could feel him stop at the point to where my old cut was. But after a little hesitation, he went back to caressing me.

But my attention was to the kiss. He had never kissed like this before. It was as if he was trying to prove something to me by the depth of it. It was as if he was trying to tell me something from it. It was as if… he was… trying to express something more than just his love to me.

I let out a moan and in between the kiss, whispered his name. He was in no condition to do this, but it was his will and I was not going to resist. I wanted him to be happy, and if this was to make him feel better, so be it.

Then he finally broke apart, still inches away from me and looked into my eyes. I looked to him and smiled. He brought one of his hands up and tucked a strand of my hair back behind me ear.

"Eriol…" I whispered to him for no good reason.

I just wanted to call him, to say his name. He didn't reply, just kept looking into my eyes.

And at that moment did I see it. It was deep in his eyes. _Lust_. True, his lust wasn't the normal sexual lust, but it was there side by side with the love he had for me. A desire every man has in him no matter how much. And I was blessed enough to have a person who hid his lust deep inside him. I had noticed it so many times while he was with me. He had tried to bury his lusty, more desiring side in him and just let out his loving, more jolly and non-serious side. He was able to hold it in him till now and not let it show because I knew he respected me. He never forced me into doing something I would regret or be uncomfortable about because he loved me.

It was the same feeling. A want to do more than just sit together and watch movies. A want to do more than that look at each other and smile at school. A want to do more than just hug each other when distressed. A want to do more than just receive a peck on the lips when entering the apartment.

And I saw the same gesture in his eyes again. He had never been able to hide himself from me before so he was stupid if he thought he could hide from me now. He had a solemn and serious expression. I could see it in his eyes, the conflict which was going on in his mind to hold back _that_ side of him. And it was time I had given that side a chance to show itself.

If I was to love that man who was holding me in his arms right then, I was to know all of his sides and manage to love all of them too. Regardless of how over the edge they were.

I leaned forward on my toes and kissed him again, this time me taking the initiative. I knew he was a little surprised but he let it slip and slid his tongue in my mouth. I let out a moan and heard him do the same. I then heard him snap his fingers while he still kept on kissing him and pinning me to the wall.

The kitchen door closed the locked set from inside magically. I felt a fire rage in me as I kept on kissing him. I was seriously glad that mom had gone for some meeting and Nakuru was sleeping in her room. But Eriol had locked the door just in case.

I could feel his hands slide on to my waist and make circles at my back. Then he cut of the kiss but kept his lips on me. His kisses made their way towards my neck and kissed my neck deeper and deeper. Yes, he had never kissed me like this before. And it was too much pleasure for me. He finally reached my collar bone and started kissing me there.

I felt my legs give out as I felt waves for pleasure run through me by his every touch. My hands made their way unconsciously into his blue hair as I lifted my head to give him more space to kiss. My eyes were closed shut and was moaning his name every now and then.

I had become so limp that I descended to my knees and slipped to the ground. Eriol moved with me as his hands made their way into my silk shirt. I could feel his soft touches on my stomach, he was making circles on it. Then one of his hands started moving upwards but it stopped just before his hand reached my breasts. He was still holding back, I knew it. He still didn't want to go even that far off. And I was glad because I didn't think I was that ready either. Not that I didn't trust him, I gave him all of myself and my trust that day he confessed his love to me and if he really wanted to go far off, I would oblige to his want. But I knew he would never even think of such a thing. He made it his own contractual obligation to not let himself slip out of control.

Since we were on the floor, my legs were straight. Eriol kept on kissing me and was slowly creeping up on my body. He was on his knees with his back parallel to my legs and his face, still buried in my neck. I let my hands slip and touch the back wall. The marble of the tiles was cold but it was being overdone by the heat from our bodies.

God did it feel good to finally give in to Eriol's need and let myself go. It made me feel so much better now to see Eriol happy. But more than that, I admit it, it was nice and indeed very pleasing to have a person to make love to. Someone I would not fear, a person I trusted the most. And what did I have to care, I had the most gorgeous man in school in my arms, I had him, a good human, in my arms. I had Eriol Hiragizawa, my ex-best friend, kissing me insistently and it was intoxication. I moved my hands over his chest, towards his neck and hugged his neck.

But then I could feel that Eriol had still not gained enough energy and he was getting tired by all the force he was exerting in his kisses. He broke apart and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Tomo-koishii…"

I wanted to reply, but didn't have to energy to either. The next thing I knew, Eriol had snapped his fingers and we were all dressed up and I was sitting under a tree in the park. Now come to think about it, it was the same tree under which I came and sat when I received that cut on my arm.

Eriol sat next to me and put his arm around me. I snuggled in his embrace and closed my eyes. His hands made their way in the sleeves of my half sleeves T-shirt and I could feel his touch on the gash on my arm. It hadn't been hurting much ever since we had got back from Japan.

I kept my eye closed and pretended to sleep. I felt a warmth on my arm and felt my skin tighten in that area. The gash was gone. I heard him whisper to me, "Now you have somewhere to belong… _In my arms…"_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**DONE! No… the story isn't finished and yes I did lie about the whole 'death' thing… hehe… first attempt to make M rated fluff… temme how it was…**_

_**Wait for the next chappie…**_

_**JA NE!**_


	4. The Wolf Under The Cherry Blossom

_**Isshoni, Zutto**_

_**Sequel to Abused Innocence**_

_**Chapter 4: Wolf Under The Cherry Blossom**_

_**Genre: Romance/slight Humor/ Fluff**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**This chapter will be completely dedicated to our lovely couple, Syaoran and Sakura. A very VERY cute couple which I had to add in this little sequel of mine.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm an angel, I'm a devil, I am sometimes in between, but I still don't own any Anime including CCS (don't worry people, don't freak out, I hate Hilary Duff too… I just had to fit some lyrics so I chose these…) .**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

I came out of the luxurious apartment and sighed. Syaoran was following behind me and had been quiet lately. He was getting all fidgety and agitated around me. I wonder why? (You guessed it people, it is our lovely, innocent, dense little Sakura as the narrator right now…)

I was feeling really bad about Madison. She had been devastated by Eriol's condition. I walked to the elevator and pushed the button. Surprisingly it was already there so we both quietly stepped in and descended towards the Ground Floor.

Syaoran stepped out first and I quietly followed. We had walked all this way to her apartment so we were going back by foot too. Syaoran had already announced that he would walk me home so I had no objections to it.

He would always be so lost and buried in his own thoughts around me. I would notice his mind wandering off to different places while I would be talking. I didn't like seeing him this far away from me. I wanted him to open up to me. I wanted him to share his feelings with me. We were 17, for God's Sake, and we had all been class fellows we were in grade 3. I had known him enough for him to trust me. I trusted him with my life because… I confess… because I really did love him.

I didn't realize it, but Madison helped me understand. The only person on my mind would be him. He wouldn't generally smile at school, but when he did, I always feel a weird flutter in my stomach.

But even though he might seemed lost with me, he would try his best to make me smile and act cheerful. I liked this, more lively, side of him. I liked being with him… I liked being with him alone.

Tori (Touya) never really liked Syaoran but he got used to him. Still, Syaoran would never enter my house unless and until Tori was not around.

He stopped mid way and just stood there. His head was bowed and he was apparently staring at the gray pavement.

"Syaoran? What is the matter?" I asked in a confused tone.

He didn't turn and answer me. Now I was feeling about a bit worried and anxious. I sped up my pace and went in front of him to face his front.

"Syaoran! Tell me what is wrong…" I asked insistently.

He looked up unsurely towards me. I bent my head slightly towards the shoulder and waited for an answer.

"Sakura…" He said in a muffled tone.

His voice was so different from before. His awkward behavior was worrying me even more. I was about to ask him the same question again when he spoke,

"Sakura… I need to tell you something…" He said, turning his face away from me.

What had happened? I had seen Syaoran angry, sad, happy and serious but he had never acted this way before.

"What is it, Syaoran?" I asked him, the level of my anxiety increasing steadily.

He suddenly looked into my eyes, his chocolate brown piercing right into me.

"Sakura… I… I love you!" He said rapidly.

I looked at him in awe and shock. He… He loves me… I thought. Everything was just so awkward that I didn't even have the moment to blush.

"I understand if you don't feel the same… but I had to tell you… you don't need to answer me if you don-" I had heard enough from him.

I put my hand on his lips and he gazed at me in shock. The morning sun pinched his messy mud hair and his eyes sparkled uncertainty.

"I would want to answer you still, Syaoran." I answered, my voice calm and collected.

He looked at me in wonder, as if anticipating for an answer.

But I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to say those three words to him just yet. So instead I went on my toes, ascended towards him, removed my hand from his lips and kissed him.

I had my eyes closed but could feel his eyes were opened for the first few brief millisecond. But soon, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I could feel his well-toned chest on mine. His strong muscles rubbed against my slender arms. It was pure bliss.

A wave of joy overtook me as he held me closer and closer. I couldn't think I could get any more closer to him than this. My knee-length skirt rubbed against his camouflage cargo pants. I could feel the rough material on my bare legs.

His chocolate hair tickled me on my face as I kissed him. But soon we broke apart because of a silly need of air.

He cupped my face in his hands and gave me the warmest smile ever. I had never seen this side of Syaoran before. _This Syaoran_ made me feel so loved, so real, so… safe.

"So I'll take that as an "I do"." He chuckled.

I blushed furiously and was sure that he saw me too. He just smirked at me while I was busy blushing and put his arm around me neck. I held that hand in my hand as we walked towards the nearest park.

I sat under the shade of a tree. Small children were playing on the slides while their mothers were busy gossiping about God knows what.

I saw Syaoran stand next to me for a while, his back resting to the tree and one foot placed on the bark. But then he sat down and placed his head in my lap. He closed his eyes and moved his hand up to my bare legs. He touched my knee and tickled it a bit. I giggled as I kept on staring at his handsome face.

He was just so… fine-looking… so attractive… so… _mine_. He moved his gentle fingers down to my thin legs. His touch was light and soothing.

I dug my hand in his chocolate hair and played with them. He opened his eyes and fixed his eyes on me. I gave him a smile and said,

"Tell me seriously and truthfully… How long have you liked me?" I asked playfully.

He grinned, "Well… remembered that class party last year…"

I nodded. I wanted to hear this.

"Well, it all happened when I saw you wear that really, ultra skimpy, super sexy red mini skirt for the first time…" He grinned more evilly and was about to go on when I playfully punched on his shoulders.

That was NOT what I wanted to hear. We both laughed for a while and then he answered my question candidly. 4 years?!? That is a long time… and I mean a REALLY long time.

I was so very glad he didn't ask me the same question because he had liked me for so long and I had only found out I liked him 2 months back. I would've been so embarrassed telling him that.

"Poor Madis-" I was cut off.

"Tomoyo, Sakura, her name is Tomoyo Daidouji…" Syaoran corrected.

We only recently found out her true name and I was so used to calling her Madison that it was hard for me to change.

"She must be having a really hard time… seeing Eriol like that…" I said, showing pity in my voice.

"What would you do if something like this happened to me?" He asked me seriously.

I punched him on his shoulder again.

"Don't even dare think of such a thing, okay! God forbid such a thing! I would die if I saw you like that…" I said angrily.

How could he even perceive such a thing?

He raised his head from my lap and stared into my eyes sincerely. We both had a very somber look on our faces. He stayed in that position for a while until suddenly, he extended his hand, moved it on my neck and at the same time, leaned towards me and kissed me.

His body was twisted towards me as he leaned more. I clung to that kiss as if my dear life depended on it. He broke apart and looked at me again,

"Sakura…" He whispered affectionately.

"Syaoran…" I replied as I felt his hands tenderly grasp my neck.

This time I leaned forward and kissed him on his soft, warm, inviting lips. I felt his tongue touch my lips. So I did what he wanted me to do and opened my mouth to let his tongue slip in.

God, he was so passionate! I felt my soul escape into complete and utter bliss as he kissed me further. My stomach had butterflies fluttering in it. I could hear the children on the slide giggle as they gawked at us. And I knew Tori was going to be really pissed off. But I really didn't care, I was with _him _and I couldn't care less. _He was my little wolf and I was his devoted cherry blossom._

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**There we go. A little Syaoran x Sakura romance for all you SS lovers. The next chapter will be both ET and SS and it's going to be really cute and cheerful. No angst… imagine!!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	5. The Talk'

_**Isshoni… Zutto**_

_**Sequel to Abused Innocence**_

_**Chapter 5: 'The Talk'**_

_**Genre: Humor/ Humor**_

_**Rating: **__**M!! (NO LEMON!!!)**_

_**You all are strictly warned that this chapter is rated M which means… well no… it doesn't mean there is lemon in it! Don't worry… just explicit language… and by that I mean really explicit language… so if you are weak-hearted or easily offended, skip this chapter!! This is an absolutely needless to say baseless chapter so you don't need to read it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not in any position of owning CCS**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol and Syaoran were walking quietly on the pavement, looking straight to the empty road.

They were walking towards Yamazaki's house. He had called them in an emergency and told them to get to his place as soon as they could. That is technically the ONLY reason they were walking _so damn slow_. The distance which was actually five minutes away was taking them half an hour.

Two girls, both giggling and talking were approaching the two boys. They were both of the same age as Eriol and Syaoran (18 yrs) and had long brown hair. One was talking while the other was just listening.

They came closer, still absorbed in their own discussion and now were audible.

"I swear I was like oh my GOD! He sent me screaming…" The talking one exclaimed.

Did they seriously not notice that they were passing two GUYS?!?!?!?

Eriol and Syaoran suddenly became tense and there eyes widened in shock. They tried to close their ears but it was too audible.

"Seriously!? I so wish I was you last night!" The other girl exclaimed.

"I know… it was amazing how he went-" before both could go any further, Syaoran tried to fill up the awkward silence between him and Eriol.

This was of course terribly needed as all the situation was getting pretty weird and wrong.

"So, Hiragizawa, why the hell were acting all fucked up today with Daidouji…?" Syaoran asked seriously.

"Huh?" Eriol turned his attention to Syaoran.

"Yeah, you were all tense with her ever since this morning?" He asked.

Eriol made a face and came clean.

"Who wouldn't be? My dad called me early from college and for what…? He said he saw me and Tomoyo kissing in the pool in our back yard and he wanted to have 'the talk…'" Eriol sighed.

"NO WAY! Your dad actually told you how to fuck!?!?!" Syaoran burst out into laughter.

Eriol turned his head away and pondered over the not so eventful talk with his father. It made him shudder in fear just thinking of it. Seriously, did his dad really think he didn't know all that stuff!? It was true, generally Eriol didn't use much of the offensive language, especially in front of Tomoyo, but Syaoran was an exception.

This sort of conversation with Syaoran didn't make an awkward gap between them, ever. They were close enough to make such insane and explicit jokes about each other.

"Dude, I so knew this day would come… it's going to be a heavy night for you tonight!!" Syaoran burst out.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Eriol screamed at Syaoran in disgust.

"You heard me dude, you are so gonna have sex with Daidouji tonight!" He replied with utter humor.

"I AM NOT YOU CRAPPY PIECE OF SHIT!!!" Eriol replied in anger.

"oh YES YOU ARE!!" Syaoran pressed.

"I would never do ANYTHING without Tomoyo's consent…!! I would NEVER do such a thing to her, you dumb fuck!" Eriol exclaimed furiously at Syaoran.

Still looking at Eriol, Syaoran opened to front door to Yamazaki's house. They both stood there staring at the awkward sight.

Yamazaki was running around the living room as if his life depended on it. He had one kid on his head who was pulling Yamazaki's hair from one hand and painting his face from the other.

Another kid was on his back, hanging on to his T-shirt. And the third kid, a little older, about 7 of age, was running behind Yamazaki with a fork pointed towards Yamazaki's butt.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE HERE! PLEASE HEL-" Before Yamazaki could go on, Syaoran shut the door on Eriol's face.

They both turn around on the porch and wait for the piercing scream to reach them.

"OOOWWWWW!!!" They here from inside the house.

The fork had come in contact with Yamazaki's poor behind.

"I'm NEVER gonna have kids…" Eriol resolves as he digs his hands in his pocket and closes his eyes, both boys walking down the porch.

Syaoran eyes him from the side of his eye with a sheepish grin on his face.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?!? KEEP YOUR DIRTY MIND TO YOURSELF, DUDE! I AM NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING TONIGHT!" Eriol yells, now completely losing his temper.

"Yeah right! You know you want to! You only hold back cuz she doesn't want to!!" Syaoran announces.

"EXACTLY!" Eriol replies in utter rage and turns his head.

But then to counter Syaoran's insulting strategy, Eriol hits back with anger.

"Shut the fuck up, Li! It's not like you've not screwed our sweet innocent Sakura!" He yells in his face and turns away with a 'hmph'.

Syaoran looks at Eriol in horror and shudders, "H-How did you kno-" While he was in between his sentence, Eriol looked at him sarcastically and stares at him for a while.

Syaoran looks to oblivion, narrows his eyes and says, "Wait. You were talking figuratively and I just told you straight out that I had sex with my girlfriend…"

Syaoran's eyes were narrow while he acknowledged his own stupidity.

Eriol, after a quiet and long stare at his friend, fell to his knees and burst into high spasms of hysterical laughter.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eriol laughed as he held his stomach.

Syaoran started walking with a fast pace, fuming at his cousin.

Eriol put his arm on Syaoran's shoulders, looked the opposite way, wipes his tears off and says, "Oh my dear cute little cousin, you are so simple! I can't believe you got laid with Sakura… innocent and dense Sakura…" Eriol grins as he tries to catch his breath.

Syaoran growls and says, "I didn't do anything okay! If she hadn't been that seductive with those lusty eyes, and those pink lips and those…" Syaoran whined but then stopped himself from continuing.

He seriously didn't want to go on telling Eriol of how Sakura, imagine, Sakura seduced him.

"Oh yeah, and I believe you when you say that our little innocent Sakura seduced YOU! I think you got it the other way around…" Eriol grinned sheepishly.

"You have no idea what she can do when she is high on one glass of vodka… she is really sensitive to alcohol." Syaoran groans.

"What the hell was she doing with Vodka??!" Eriol asked in disbelief.

"Well, Yamazaki got hung over the nigh before and came crashing at my place. I put the bottle from his hand on the kitchen counter and went to drop him off at his place. It was an unnamed bottle so Sakura drank it…" Syaoran said.

Eriol gave him a, "Yeah…" which meant "I don't believe a word you just made up".

But who knew the truth? Right? So don't even bother asking me…

"Oh Holy FUCK!" Syaoran exclaimed as he freed himself from Eriol's grip around his neck.

"What is it?" Eriol asked blankly.

"I was supposed to pick Sakura up from the Salon right now!" He yelled to himself as he hit himself on the head.

And off they were to the salon to pick up Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura comes out of the salon, all fresh and sparkling. She has a huge smile on her face as she notices her two favorite boys came to pick her up.

She leans over to give Syaoran a peck on his lips. Eriol looks at Sakura who greets him, and then looks at Syaoran. A continuous look at both of them and he can't control himself any longer. He starts with his mirth laughter again, tears forming in his eyes.

Sakura looks at him in confusion and bewilderment.

"Hoe?" She whispers in her cute tiny voice.

She notices Syaoran turning all blushy and Eriol all crazy.

Eriol looks at Syaoran who was turning from pink, to red, to maroon, to crimson.

"Fuck up, Hiragizawa!!" Syaoran mumbles angrily to Eriol.

"What's the matter Eriol?" Sakura asks Eriol innocently.

"Oh… oh!" He tried to catch his breath. "I was just having a reminiscence of 'The Simpsons' I watched last night!"

This was the only worth while excuse Eriol could come up with while he was busy laughing and making fun of his cousin who was all red.

"Shut up Hiragizawa, and fuck off!" Syaoran yells at Eriol.

"Syao! Let Eriol be if he likes 'The Simpsons'… so how is Tomoyo?" Sakura scolds Syaoran and then changes the topic.

Eriol gains back his sanity and a general discussion starts between the three. Except, Syaoran doesn't participate because he still red all over when he looks at Sakura.

'Oh, this is so gonna haunt you for the rest of your life, my cute little cousin!' Eriol smirks evilly as he eyes Syaoran.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So that was it, baseless but someone asked me to write it so what the heck. Besides, I was not in the mood to write more angst. The next chapter is going to be all lovely and smoochy so watch out.**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	6. Matrimony

_**Isshoni… Zutto**_

_**Sequel to Abused Innocence**_

_**Chapter 5: Matrimony**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Poetry**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**This chapter will not at all be heavy on fluff… only a slight bit of romance but since there are the Chronicles of Tomoyo and Eriol, you need to know the entire story from the beginning till the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't even own my own life, let alone CCS…**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was the most scary moment of my life. I wanted everything to go absolutely perfect. I might have been acting all calm and cool, but inside I was being eaten alive by suspense. My black tux was set and ironed but I still lucked for any marks or problems in it.

Then I looked at my bow tie and tried fixing it.

"Here, let me get that…" A high voice said.

Eriol smiled a smile of relief and let the older woman help him. Nakuru was looking exceptionally beautiful that evening and Eriol had not forgotten to mention that to her either. She was wearing a long silver dress which was quite unique in it's weird way. Her hair were tied up in a bun with a few strands coming out elegantly. Her eyes were shining in delight.

"Oh Eriol-sama, I'm so happy for you!" She chimed.

I blushed and nervously smiled.

"Imagine Tomoyo-chan in a white dress, the ice sculpture of the both of you, the SWEET DESERTS they will serve after the exchange of vows…" Nakuru exclaimed, stars appearing in her eyes.

A sweat-drop appeared on my head as I saw both of my guardians squeal at the thought of tasty deserts afterwards. I was too looking forward to the sweets since I myself love sweets so much but at least I wasn't squealing like a girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I stood still on my toes and waited for her to come. Syaoran was standing next to me, elbowing me evilly. Occasionally he would look around in search of Sakura.

Oh he was indeed my cute little cousin who never seized to be cute. I would grin at him and he would look away in fury.

Everybody was seated on their respective chairs and awaited for the bride to arrive. My father was sitting in the front row with his assistant, who may I add was obviously sleeping with him. On the parallel side sat Daidouji-san, tissue in her hand and crying like anything. Her colleagues were next to her, consoling her.

I could also see Tori eyeing my cute little cousin with death glares. He had always hated Syaoran, I don't really know why. Well, except for the fact that Syaoran had always liked Sakura, and that Syaoran was always caught with Sakura at the wrong time and that Tori had once caught Sakura and Syaoran making out, nope I don't know why he hated him so much.

Next to him sat his best friend, Julian(Yukito). Julian and Sakura had been really close friends ever since Julian and Tori became friends. Oh and did I forget to mention that my lovely guardian, Nakuru, had the hots for him too. She would always go red around him.

In all my thought, the music started playing. The piano was being played by this really old man my dad had hired. Suddenly I felt a rush of blood through my veins. My heart started beating out of control and my anticipation grew as seconds passed by.

And finally I saw her approach me. It took me less than a millisecond to know that she was looking gorgeous but I took my time studying her. She was wearing a simple white dress which descended straight till her feet. It had a shimmering silver on it. It had been the first time that she had worn a sleeveless dress in public but she was looking too fine. Her silver net gloves covered her arms till just above her elbows. Her neck wasn't deep, nor too high up, it was just perfect.

Her hair had been tied up in a French roll and a few bangs were falling on her face. Her glossy pink lips were curbed into a shy smile and her eyes radiated a spark of excitement and glee.

She had her arm entwined with the arm of an older man. That man was Sakura and Tori's father, Mr. Avalon(Fujitaka Kinamoto). He had his usually bright smile painted on his face and his eyes were closed as he walked Tomoyo towards the priest.

Behind the two came the brides maids, Sakura and Chiharu. Syaoran and Yamazaki were my best men. Syaoran suddenly turned all red as he saw Sakura come in a silver dress similar to Tomoyo's except it was less elegant or shimmery.

Mr. Avalon brought Sakura towards me and then left to sit next to Daidouji-san. I turned to her and resisted leaning to her and kissing her sweet, pink plum blossom lips.

I really didn't hear much of what the priest had said because I was too busy gaping at Tomoyo's beauty. She was absolutely enchanting, absolutely ravishing.

"Do you, Eriol Hiragizawa, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

Without a single moment of hesitation, I replied, "I do."

Tomoyo shot me a smile and then the priest started again.

"And do you, Tomoyo Daidouji, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said in her meek, melodious voice.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." He said, his lips turning into a wrinkly smile.

I turned to her as she turned to me. For a moment we looked into each other's eyes. The whole world stopped around us, time stood still as we silently talked to each other.

From that day forth, we had started on a journey together for the rest of our life. We were now as one. I had finally done what I had always dreamt of, giving my beloved Tomoyo my name.

I leaned forward and kissed her lightly as a ritual and then broke apart. I could hear cheering and hooting from behind. See, it wasn't over yet. We had to serve the food that we did. Sadly I couldn't have the desert but I made a pact that I would have it from the fridge once the whole party was over.

The ceremony took place outside my house in the huge garden. It was open air with a few classy arrangements. Once everyone was done with their food it was time for the dance and all. But me and Tomoyo had chose not to dance just for that particular time that night.

Instead, now, she walks up to the front of the floor and takes a mic in her hand. I walk to the piano and sit on the small bench. Then she approaches me and stands next to the piano, facing the crowd.

I start playing the piano slowly, just as we did when we were in fifth grade.

_The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight   
_

I continue to play as her melodious voice fills the atmosphere. I can see people become mesmerized by her enchanting voice. Every note she touches is perfect and her eyes kept closed as she sings.

_When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me  
_

She looks at me and I glance back at her. I speed up a little on the piano as the tune of the song speeds up. I see Syaoran ask Sakura's hand for a dance and she accepts. They walk towards the empty floor and start dancing.

_Your eyes are so blue  
I can't look away  
As we lay in the stillness   
You whisper to me_

The memory of when I proposed to her comes to me. It was exactly like what happened in the song. I had taken her outside the city vicinity to the nearby grass fields. There were lie down and stared up at the sky. It was all the same until I asked her her hand in marriage. I asked her if she wanted to share the rest of her life with me. I asked her if she was willing to spend the rest of her nights next to me. I asked if she was willing to be there to keep me sane. I asked her if she would be willing to guide me through life. I asked her if she would be willing to be my wife.

_Baby, marry me  
Promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
Stay with you  
_

These words reflect what I feel towards her.

_Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you  
_

She keeps on singing. Both of the lovers keep on dancing in front of us as I play my heart out. I speed up the pace as she stops singing and waits for her next queue.

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You _

And with that beautiful note she ends the song, her hands clasped in front of her heart. Then she opens her eyes and looks at Syaoran. He looks back at her nervously.

She gives him a nod of confidence and he nods back, gaining a huge burst of self-belief in him. He stops dancing, moves slightly away from Sakura. Then he digs his hand in his coat pocket and takes out a black cover. He descends upon his knee.

Sakura puts her hand on her mouth in disbelief as he opens the small box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring from inside.

"Sakura, darling, will you marry me?" He asks as he looks up to her.

Tears of joy fill her eyes as she tried to breathe. She nods violently, her hands still on her mouth. Then suddenly she throws herself in his arms and he lifts her up into the air, swinging her in the air and kissing her passionately.

I look at Tomoyo and raise my eyebrow. She must have talked Syaoran into taking such a bold step and… I feel happy for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DONE! Hehe… they got married! WOOHOO!! That's what we all wanted. **_


	7. Secrets

_**Isshoni… Zutto**_

_**Sequel to Abused Innocence**_

_**Chapter 7: Secrets**_

_**Genre: Romance/ Mystery**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Another chapter to highlight Eriol and Tomoyo's perfect relationship! WEE!**_

_**Anyway, I don't feel like bragging so I will just begin…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The whole dinner seemed just so odd. There was a huge gathering more than a hundred of the most well-off people in England. All men were in different designs of the same color of tuxedoes. The women, on the other hand, were wearing different colors and were trying to do their best to make others jealous. All except for one, who was standing at the corner and staring at a certain somebody.

"Oh you two are so romantic!" Exclaimed a woman who had just joined with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned to the woman who was addressing to her and blushed. 'Romantic? Yeah I guess so…' She thought as she looked back at her husband.

To her, he seemed the handsomest gentlemen in the whole gathering with his straight black tux and black tie. He had such a gentle touch in his every move and then what she loved best about him was that his hair always remained slightly messy, giving him a wild look. His eyes were always glimmering with wit and intelligence. His posture symbolized self-confidence and completion in personality.

And as Tomoyo's eyes met with Eriol's, the world would stop for both. Both would get lost in each other's stare and become oblivious to all things around them.

Eriol gazed over to his wife and noticed that she had been staring at him. Not that he felt odd about it because it was something that he often did with his wife as well. He was trying his best to keep his eyes off of her but he stare wasn't really helping. She had always looked beautiful, but tonight she was looking exceptionally beautiful. After such a long time had she let her hair down on a formal occasion and had worn the dress that she had stitched herself after he had bought her the cloth.

As Tomoyo had always been, she didn't wear much make-up except for some lip gloss and some mascara. Her amethysts glowed as she looked into Eriol's azures. All that they could see was each other. Her black dress complimented her every curve and stretched till just below her ankles. The dress shimmered as she moved from one position to the other.

Eriol looked around to see some fellows, and married I must add, staring at her and talking. He didn't like it at first but then actually started enjoying it. Indeed it did feel good to have the most beautiful woman man has ever known as his wife. And he knew for a certain fact that she would never betray him. It was something in her eyes which directed towards him sincerity and truthfulness that he respected beyond anything else.

She looked away, blushing slightly after listening to the lady standing next to her.

"You are so lucky to have a hubby who sees nothing but you. I have mine, who is usually caught checking other women's asses even when he is kissing me…" The woman whined.

"And why shouldn't she have a devoted husband, look at her. She is just so beautiful…" Another woman complimented.

"But then come on, she is just as much in love with him, ladies. I mean, who was to make a better couple than these two. The most beautiful woman with the most dreamy guy…" Another lady said, sighing while looking towards Eriol.

All Tomoyo could do was smile and blush to no extent as those ladies gave their views about their own marriages and how it differed from Eriol and Tomoyo's marriage.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The limousine was moving at a steady speed of 60 kilometers per hour. Eriol looked towards his wife and saw her looking outside the window. All through the evening, he had noticed odd agitation in her. Now that he came to think about it, she had been nervous ever since he had come back from the office.

She had her left hand on her right leg and was unconsciously making imaginary circles. But what she didn't notice was that she was making those circles on Eriol's leg.

Eriol leaned towards her and kissed her just below her ear on her neck. She moved a bit, looked towards him and smiled nervously. Then just after that, she turned back towards the window and kept staring outside. He placed his hand on her and clasped it tightly and protectively.

In all these years, Tomoyo had never been this quiet or reserved. Eriol felt a little worried about his wife but chose to give Tomoyo her space.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo stood in front of the full length mirror and gazed at her own self. Then she put up her hands and started working on her necklace which was fairly difficult to take off.

Suddenly Eriol peered into the mirror view. Tomoyo jumped from her position and gasped.

"Eriol, you scared me…" She said, putting her hand over her heart and calming down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, love." He said, walking towards Tomoyo and working on the necklace.

All this while, yet again, Tomoyo had been staring at him in the mirror. But Eriol, instead of working on the necklace, started massaging Tomoyo's shoulders. He bent over and planted a kiss on her neck before moving sideways to her shoulders.

But before he could go any further, he was disturbed by a loud noise from below.

It was bass from a song.

'Curse this…' He thought to himself.

His father was home tonight and was making the best of it. Him and his whole business crew were having a party downstairs. Both could hear laughing, screaming and a whole of music.

"Tomo-koishii, are you tired?" He asked, holding Tomoyo from her waist.

"Not really, why?" She replied plainly.

"Let's go on a drive… maybe that will calm your nerves…" He said, nudging on Tomoyo's waist and pulling her towards the door.

Tomoyo just nodded and followed Eriol.

Eriol picked up his car keys from the dressing table and walked towards the door with Tomoyo's hand in his.

The main living room was a total pub. There were drinks everywhere with only a few men and a whole lot of drunk women, so to say, dangling from here to there.

Eriol walked through the crowd, holding tightly to Tomoyo's hand. Tomoyo had become quite used to this since childhood but still felt a bit insecure so chose to stay close to Eriol.

They didn't know how, but they made it out of the house. He unlocked the Lamborghini and opened the door for Tomoyo. She just sat in and put on the seat belt. Then Eriol, himself, sat in and reversed the car out of the mansion premises.

Due to Eriol's 'rash' driving, they were out of city limits in minutes, also due to the lack to traffic at midnight and were now on the expressway.

There were crop fields on both sides, stretching into the horizon. Again, all through this time, Tomoyo had been looking away into the night sky.

When they were far enough, Eriol stopped the car and took off his seat belt. Without a word, Tomoyo got out of the car and stood outside with the breeze flowing through her hair.

Eriol got out of the car and walked towards her.

"What is the matter dear? You've been so tense lately…" Eriol asked worriedly.

Tomoyo looked away from the half moon and turned towards Eriol. Her pink lips glistened in the moon light. She opened her mouth to say something but then stopped.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." Eriol pressed, holding her from her arms.

"Promise you won't throw a tantrum…" She said childishly.

"Just tell me Tomoyo!" Eriol exclaimed, trying to console his agitation.

A thousand things ran through Eriol's mind. He was not about to doubt Tomoyo but she was making everything too suspicious.

"I…" She said. Then she stopped.

"You…" She started again but then stopped again.

It seemed as if she was having trouble forming a complete sentence. But then she looked up into Eriol's eyes confidently.

"We are going to have a baby Eriol…" She said, smiling nervously.

"What?" Eriol said, the word coming out in a mock-laugh-surprise tone.

"A baby Eriol, _our_ baby…" Tomoyo said again, looking even more nervously towards him.

Eriol couldn't believe his ears. A baby? He just stood their, dumbfounded in front of his wife.

Tomoyo expected that he throw a fit at the idea and closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction, but all she got was pretty different.

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted in the air from her waist by two strong hands. Eriol was laughing out loud and swinging Tomoyo in the air.

Tomoyo chuckled and then laughed at Eriol's enthusiasm. The whole fields echoed by the sounds of two lovers laughing and giggling.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to be a father!!" Eriol exclaimed, still holding Tomoyo in mid air.

Tomoyo smiled towards her husband as he let her down.

"When did this happen and why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Eriol said.

"I found out this morning and I was just… scared of what your reaction would be…" Tomoyo said, looking away.

"Are you kidding me? There is nothing more I would love in this whole world!" He exclaimed again and he leaned down to kiss his wife on her pink lips.

He pinned Tomoyo to the car and deepened the kiss, inserting his tongue in her mouth. His hand made invisible marks on her back while his other hand worked it's way in Tomoyo's long hair.

Tomoyo had both her hands in Eriol's hair and was messing them up even more. She let out a moan as Eriol kissed her further, even more passionately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hmm… odd Eriol and Tomoyo having a kid… should I stop it here? I can't think of something more…!! Tell me if you want me to continue… okay!?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

JA NE!


End file.
